


Herbalists

by Chianine



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Community: norsekink, Dubious Consent, Leather, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Stinging Nettle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/pseuds/Chianine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor gets a lesson in plant biology from his wise and loving brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbalists

Thor was having a wonderful day. Loki had been kind enough to allow him to come along on a trip to the wood to collect ingredients for his various spells and tinctures. It was early spring, everything was blooming, even the rarest of blossoms that would be unavailable as the season went on. Loki's supplies were low, he had a long list to satisfy, and he had agreed that Thor would indeed be a great aid to him. This was the first time he had been invited on Loki's trips to the wood. Thor loved to be helpful to his brother, especially doing things Loki would permit no one else to help him with. This errand was one of those.

The day was almost done. They had been very successful and Thor had learned so much about herbs and the life of the wood, concerning himself with things he usually just overlooked when he hunted. Their saddle bags were stuffed, and Loki was bundling herbs in twine to keep them fresh. He wore tight, black leather gloves that made his long fingers even more beautiful and difficult to look away from, especially the way they contrasted to his loose white tunic and matched his wind-blown hair. Thor was admiring the deft movements of his hands when Loki noticed his dreamy stare. It warmed his heart to see Thor so interested in his work, and as much as Loki wanted to throw his arms around him and cover his face with kisses, he thought it wiser to put his apt companion to more productive use. 

“Do you need another task? There is one more thing we need...”

“Hmm, what's that?” Thor asked.

“This,” Loki said, setting the heavy journal he had brought for referencing herbs into Thor's lap, “it's called Asvendili. It's what I use to bring the shine out of your hair, and it's sometimes very difficult to locate. I haven't seen any around all day. It likes to grow in the sun, so you may find some of it up on those rocks above the stream. It has pointy, hairy leaves, just like you see here,” he pointed to an illustration Loki himself had drawn, “and a great pink flower that blooms this time of year. Look for the pink blossom. There is a similar plant, with little purple blossoms, but that's something else. You don't want that.”

Thor had been half-listening, still mesmerized by Loki's gloved hands as they glided over the page of his book.

“Hairy, pointy leaves. That is all I need to know.” Thor said.

“Yes and it's one of the trickiest things to find. I told you, make sure you see the pink -”

“The trickiest thing to find? And who usually fetches it for you?” Thor smiled.

“Well, I usually fetch it myself.”

“And just for me, you seek this herb out? Searching high and low, climbing dangerous cliffs, just so that my hair can shine and dazzle the eyes of Asgard? You do this all for me?” Thor brushed a stray hair from Loki's face, and caught a glimpse of a suppressed smile as Loki turned away.

“I'll be waiting here, finishing these bundles. Do be quick, the daylight won't last much longer.” Thor was already on his feet, skipping across the stream, and Loki yelled after him, “Remember what I told you about the pink blossom!” but his brother could no longer hear him.

Thor was climbing over great stones with the enthusiasm of a child. He would find this elusive plant quickly and impress Loki so that he would never want to go gathering herbs without Thor again. He had only been out of Loki's sight for a few minutes when he saw a bush of hairy, pointy leaves like the ones from Loki's drawings. His heart leapt. He stepped closer, and on one branch saw a beautiful group of big, pink blossoms. He thought for a minute, remembering a picture Loki had pointed to, when he had been more interested in the pointing, gloved fingers and dreaming about how they would feel on his skin, and Loki screaming a warning, it seemed like, as he was running across the stream. Something about a pink flower. Yes, that's it. There were two plants, and the one with the pink flower was wrong. 

Thor continued his search. After an hour, he gave up on the hope that he was going to impress Loki with his speed. He was probably waiting for him, angry, but Thor wouldn't give up. He climbed over some more rocks and in a shady patch between two boulders found a plant with similar leaves to the one he saw before. Little purple buds covered the plant. Triumph! He reached out and grabbed a handful, jumping back when he felt something bite him. He cried out, then looked around to make sure no one heard him scream. Must be some little insect he disturbed. He made a second attempt, and was bitten again. It was the plant! He tried to shake the sting out of his hand, but a numbing, burning sensation kept building where he had touched the bedeviled plant. Thor frowned. So this is what Loki must have meant when he said it was a tricky plant. But he wouldn't be beat. He gritted his teeth and growled as he ripped a handful of it out of the ground, then dropped it as his hands rebelled against his will. He frantically scratched his palms and fingers as he watched huge red welts breaking out all over his hands. 

 

Loki sighed, taking another look at the rocks Thor had disappeared behind almost two hours ago. He really should have gone with him. He fed another handful of oats to one of the mares, petting her forehead and deciding that if Thor didn't return within the hour, he would ride back alone and tell Heimdall to set his sights on the forest. How embarrassing, Loki thought, to have to have Heimdall use his talents to find a prince lost in the woods of his own homeland, when he was meant to keep watch over universal peace.

Then Thor appeared above the rocks. He rushed down, calling Loki's name and obviously very pleased with himself. As he came closer, Loki could see that his tunic was loosened at the neck so that he could pull his sleeves over his hands, which were full of weeds spotted with tiny purple blossoms.

“Here they are, see? I got them for you brother! I had a little trouble, but in the end, they could not hide from me. I wish you would have told me about their venomous sting, though,” Thor said, gritting his teeth and eagerly handing them over so that he could scratch his swollen, burning hands, “it's, well, it's really quite painful, Loki. I'm sure you have something for this? A balm, or an oil, maybe you could even use your seidr. Please.” 

Loki was standing in front of his brother, one hand on his hip and the other turning the weeds over in his gloved hand. Then he eyed Thor with a tired look of disappointment. He seemed to be in no rush to help.

“Loki, I pray you! It is like fire on my hands! I cannot think of anything else! Do something!” Thor was holding his hands out in front of him, and they trembled as the wracked nerves were tortured by poison.

Loki took the hemp twine out of his pocket and calmly began wrapping the stinging nettle his brother had brought him. “Thor, you have done a fine job. You listened to my instructions, and followed them exactly, careful to locate the plant with the tiny purple blossoms.”

“Yes, I did exactly what you told me.” Thor said in a rushed voice, beginning to dance around a little to distract himself from the pain.

Loki nodded, looking over Thor, and continued in a smooth voice Thor thought was entirely inappropriate for the situation, “And no doubt, while you carried this back, you must have wondered at how cruel a brother I must be, to make you go and fetch this poisonous plant without warning you of its sting and offering you a pair of gloves...”

Thor considered his answer carefully; yes, he had wondered at Loki's cruelty, but being at his mercy right now, thought it unwise to voice this truth. 

Loki raised an eyebrow as he waited for a response, still twining the plant.

“Well,” Thor laughed weakly, “I thought it just another of your jokes. I don't mind really. Please just make it stop. Help me, Loki. I'm begging you.”

“Oh, I'm _going_ to help you, Thor,” Loki said, finishing the tight, thick bundle, which was about the length of his arm. He shook it, testing it's strength, and then slapped it against his hand. “Pull down your britches.”

“What?”

“Pull down your britches.”

“No, it's on my hands.” Thor said, politely correcting Loki's misunderstanding.

“ _I know!_ I'm using seidr, you nincompoop,” Loki said with a dark glint in his eye, “now pull down your britches like I asked.”

Thor knew nothing of seidr, but was suspicious of the way Loki was tapping his hand with that bundle. Still, Thor had been waiting decades for the day to come when Loki would order him to drop his britches, (especially with that mischievous look he was wearing) and now that it was happening, even his burning hands couldn't stand in his way.

He gave Loki a lascivious, infectious smile that caught Loki though he turned away to hide it. Thor's buckle clanked when it hit the ground,.“All right Loki,” he said, “I'm all yours.”

Loki turned back to him and gestured at his tunic with the bundle, “Lift that up.”

Thor held Loki's gaze as he lifted the tunic and felt the fresh spring breeze blowing over his naked manhood. “Any more requests, brother?”

“Yes.” Loki said, doing his best not to look at his brother's exposed member, “Your eyes – close them.”

Thor obeyed happily, smiling widely at his incredible fortune. Oh! he thought, what a kind, sweet brother, to grant me this greatest of boons just for a day's work! He had almost completely forgotten his swollen hands. He heard Loki's footsteps approach, and could barely contain his excitement. He waited for the feeling of the leather gloves on his thighs, and the tickle of Loki's breath on his cock as his mouth opened and took - 

Thwaaaack!

Thor heard something slice through the air, and then an explosion in his senses. His eyes flew open and a cry broke from his lips that sounded like somebody else. Searing pain broke out on his groin and thighs. His knees buckled and he fell back on his bare ass, the burn brightening with each passing second until he couldn't control the urge to cry out again. A rustling sound: Loki tossing the bundle on the ground next to him. Tears strained his vision, but he could still see Loki crouching over him, those deliciously gloved hands dangling in front of his face.

“Stinging nettle, you idiot!” he spat, “do you actually think I would send you out there for a handful of weeds so common and pestilent we have entire army of gardeners to keep them from choking out our mother's gardens?”

 _“Eehhhaahhhh!”_ Thor lifted his head to look down at his abused crotch, the pain so great he would not have been surprised if all that was left was ground meat.

“Don't worry, it's still there,” Loki said, reading his brother's mind. “Aren't you going to ask me why I did it?”

Thor had barely even been able to process that it was Loki who had made this awful thing happen. “Why?” Thor asked, squinting through the tears, and reaching out for Loki's hand.

“Because you never listen to me!” Loki shouted, somewhat upset that Thor wasn't more angry. He had wanted to start a fight, but Thor was just laying there helplessly. “I told you to look for the pink bloom, but you ignored me! Maybe now you'll listen when I speak!”

“Oh Loki, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry. For everything. Oh, please, you've got to help me, please. Do something,” Thor panted. He sat up to view the damage again. A bright red flare crossed his lap the same shape as the bundle, and little welts were already beginning to rise. His cock had received a direct hit, and it laid swollen and stunned between Thor's legs. Loki began laughing as he looked at the same sight.

“What exactly did you expect me to do when you were standing there with your britches around your ankles?” Loki met Thor's eyes with a knowing glare, “or don't I want to know?”

Thor frowned, remembering with sad regret those last few seconds when he thought something wonderful was going to happen, and instead had been punished for his stupidity.

“You're a fool, Thor.”

“I know!” Thor howled, laying back and draping his wrist over his eyes, “You have to do something, Loki. I can't ride like this.”

Loki sighed, “There _are_ remedies. Vinegar. soap and warm water. Once we get home it should be no problem. You can rub some spit on it now, that might help. But even that won't do much. You need to ease out all the stinging little hairs that are stuck in your skin.” 

“Spit?”

“Yes. Your saliva acts against the poison. You can probably suck out most of the sting from your fingers, but I don't know what you're going to do down there,” Loki said, waving his finger over the rash blossoming across Thor's lap. He turned to see Thor's face, which was slowly being uncovered by the arm laying over it as the solution washed over him. 

“Loki -”

“Thor, don't even suggest it. It's not going to happen.”

“Loki, please -”

“No! Are you insane? What if Heimdall sees me with my face in your bare lap?”

Thor choked before he could respond, the image Loki brought to mind was so exciting. He reminded himself that he was supposed to be angry and in pain as he sat back up.“ _Loki, you are the one that did this to me!_ ” Thor shouted, “You _must_ suck the sting out. Please! I can't even walk!” 

“You haven't tried!”

“Loki, we are brothers,” Thor took Loki's hand again, giving it a supplicating squeeze, “we have always looked out for each other, and helped each other even in the most difficult situations. I need you now. I wouldn't ask you to do this unless it was absolutely necessary. Please -”

Loki looked into Thor's big blue eyes, so full of need. “Fine. Your legs and that's it. And don't you ever mention this to anyone, understand?”

“Of course,” Thor said, but inside he was more thrilled now than when he was when Loki had ordered him to drop his britches.

“Spread you legs a little for me,” Loki ordered, grumbling as he situated himself over Thor's lap. He was doing his best to hide how much he wanted this. Earlier, when he had approached Thor's naked body with the nettle in his hands, it had been all he could do not to drop to his knees and wrap his mouth around Thor's waiting cock. Thor wanted it too, the greedy overgrown child. But he would never have been able to live with himself for giving Thor the satisfaction of knowing Loki's dirty longings. Now he could get this close safely, without losing losing his dignity (sort of) and maybe Thor would even demand that he – no. He shouldn't get his hopes up. He could settle for this. If only he didn't have these gloves on so he could feel Thor's bare skin...

“Wait, my hands are starting to sweat,” Loki started pulling at his fingers, “let me just take these -”

“No!” Thor exclaimed, already in love with the thought of those leather fingers on his skin while Loki's mouth worked his thighs. “Keep them on. It will make things less...personal.”

“Good point,” Loki said, disappointed. Thor’s lap lay open beneath him, red and inflamed. He touched the skin with a finger, and Thor jumped, sucking in a quick breath. “That hurts?” Loki asked sweetly.

“Yes.” Thor answered meekly. 

“I'll try to be as gentle as I can. But...” and though Loki was more than happy to cuddle up next to Thor's sad little cock, he decided to stay on the safe side, and asked, “do you think you can point that _thing_ in the other direction?

Thor was having a hard time concentrating on what Loki was saying, again. Each of his words were spoken inches from Thor's tingling, extremely sensitive member and he could feel Loki's moist and angry breath on it. Maybe this herb _did_ have its uses. Remembering that he was the victim, or supposed to be anyway, he made another show of hissing at the pain and slung one of his hands back and forth in the air. “I can't. My hands still hurt so much, I won't be able to hold it still... But you're chastity is protected by the glove. You can just push it over with your hand. With the glove, I mean. I... I don't mind, Loki. I trust you.”

Loki gave Thor an icy look, he had to, that's surely what Thor expected, before taking his cock and pushing it up against his belly. Thor gasped when the leather touched him, and Loki hoped it hurt him too much to realize that Loki was cradling his balls unnecessarily in his palm. They jumped around a little bit, probably from the irritation of Thor's shaft. Loki finally brought his open mouth to Thor's furry thigh and sucked. He inhaled the pungent, masculine scent of Thor's groin through his nostrils slowly, thankful for his brother's lenient hygiene standards. Such a dirty boy. He wished he could lick the filth right off of him, would if he could without Thor knowing. Patience, Loki told himself. Most of the gathered materials from the day were intended for a new spell Loki had discovered, one that could force even a powerful being into a state of total unconsciousness. Thor would make the perfect guinea pig, might even volunteer himself with some bribery. In the meantime, Loki cruelly dragged his teeth across the his brother's thigh, hoping to disguise the forays of his wanton tongue.

Thor was doing his best to breathe normally as he felt Loki's teeth, his lips, and even his tongue, it seemed, working Thor's burning flesh. His nerves flared with each of Loki's movements, sending chills throughout his body and causing his toes and eyelids to twitch. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Loki's head rhythmically lapping and biting his thigh, and couldn't unsee it when he squeezed them shut again. That would be some very potent masturbation material for at least the next hundred years or so, he thought. Right now, though, he had to control his excitement. He didn't want to blow his chance before things came to the grand finale. Today he was daring to dream big.

With his eyes closed there was nothing to do but to feel and hear Loki's mouth. Wet, suggestive squelching and heavy breaths were not helping the problem of his much- too-quickly growing cock. It went on for minutes, Thor wincing as he tried to control his reaction. 

Loki lifted his head, his lips the color and seeming texture of ripe raspberries. “How does that feel- better?”

Thor nodded silently, hypnotized by his brother's mouth. Loki released Thor's cock and let it flop over on its nest of balls, obviously bigger. “It looks... swollen.” Loki asked, feigning innocence.

“Yes, Loki. It's... very painful,” Thor choked out as his brother reached out for it again, this time without asking. Lovely, the way those leathered fingers fumbled childishly with his sex, even reaching below his testicles needlessly. Of course Thor wasn't going to stop him. He wondered if his brother had ever touched a man like this before. Probably not.

Loki re-situated Thor's cock against his belly again, getting ready to dip into Thor's lap for the untreated thigh, mouth too eagerly opening for more of his brother's taste. He let it fill his senses this time, indulging himself in what might be his last intimate moment with Thor's body. He lightly squeezed the gloved fingers holding Thor's cock and noted the heaviness of it. Oh - that was more than stinging nettle. Thor was getting hard, and fast. Loki was doing a good job, getting Thor right in the desperate spot he wanted him in. With his other hand he stretched apart a section of red skin and nibbled it affectionately, Thor rewarding him with a gasp. Thor was loving it, probably more so because he thought he was being crafty. Good. Loki could enjoy making him beg a little to get inside his mouth; watch him squirm as he came up with excuses why Loki should suck on his throbbing hard-on. 

With a long flourish of his tongue Loki ventured to the inner thigh, quite past the affected area. Thor shuddered as Loki's cheek brushed an exposed patch of his scrotum. Perfect way to leave him hanging.

“How's that?” Loki asked, wide-eyed and wiping the juice from his swollen, red lips.

Thor's glassy eyes stared back at him, lost and fevered. He swallowed and answered, “That was so kind Loki, I am so grateful... but I -”

Loki released Thor's half-hard cock; glaring evidence of his arousal. If he continued this game, Loki would be forced to assume his brother thought he was stupid. He raised an eyebrow at Thor, encouraging him to hurry his response.

“It's, well, look at it - it's burning and swollen,” Thor held out his cock like an offering in his trembling fingertips, “Its like fire. I can't – Loki, I can't even – just please, you must understand, it's the worst on this spot. _You did this!_ ”

“Thor, I am _not_ putting that thing in my mouth,” Loki said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Loki, look at it!” he said, bouncing the thing in his hand, and Loki had to laugh at the little welts that were happily making their appearance to aid Thor's pathetic ruse to get a blow job.

Loki sighed and cast his eyes to the side, as if he was considering Thor's request. Excited at what seemed like good prospects, Thor scuttled his bare bottom closer to Loki. “Just do it!” Thor demanded, his capacity for couth and coaxing already used up.

“Do what exactly?”

“Just – put the top of it in your mouth... and suck out the tiny hairs. Please.”

Loki took his time, looking off into the distance as Thor made a few more pleas, some meek and sweet, others more urgent. When he was satisfied, he answered, “All right. The top of it and that's it! Then we go home!”

Thor's eyes brightened more at Loki's reply than they had when he had been given Mjolnir for his two hundredth birthday. Loki turned over onto his knees and roughly thrust Thor's legs apart.

“Ow!”

Loki glared at him, saying, “Hold it for me.”

Thor obeyed, and Loki lowered his face into his crotch, making sure he hesitated a few seconds to let his breath flow over the almost fully hard cock. Thor could wait if he wanted it so bad. Loki opened his mouth when he himself was no longer able to stand it and laid his sticky, open lips against Thor's shaft, silence and anticipation overwhelming both brothers. Then he pressed his tongue hard against it, dragging it up the stem to the hair on Thor's groin, and repeated the filthy act several times. The taste had Loki as hard as Thor; of course he had been growing in his own pants throughout this farce, but now he felt his hips taking on a life of their own as he empathized with the service Thor was getting. Thor was moaning ridiculously, and when he finally heard himself he started mumbling something about how bad it hurt to cover his indiscretion. 

Loki lifted his head out of Thor's lap, and announced the completion of the event. It was time to go.

“No! It's still – It still hurts too much! You can't leave it like this! I think you should -” Thor broke of, holding his obscenely glistening and rock-hard cock like it was a broken toy, looking at Loki like he was the one who broke it.

“You think I should what?” Loki asked, ready to give Thor a good blow job if he asked for it honestly. Actually, Loki was going to suck his cock regardless, but if Thor truly believed that Loki was stupid enough to think his giant hard-on was the result of stinging nettle, Loki was going to have to teach him another lesson before this herb-gathering trip was over.

“- I think you should just put the whole thing in and suck – out the nettle,” Thor whispered timidly.

Loki frowned, and then lowered himself to his elbows, Thor's cock in his face.

“I'm so sorry you have to do this, Loki. You're such a good brother, I really mean it...” Thor trailed off as he felt black leather surrounding the base of his cock, then the warm slippery inside of Loki's mouth. The fates were on his side today. He thanked them silently, and hoping to keep Loki distracted from from his pleasure until he climaxed, continued to occasionally mumble brotherly support between the moans and whines he couldn't contain.

Thor's cock was thick and desperate, a nice thing for Loki to enjoy while he came up with his revenge plot. He kept his lips tight around it, feeling it continue to lengthen as he brought Thor to the edge. As much as he wanted to let his tongue play in the slit, he had to pretend he didn't know what he was doing. Just a stupid, naive little brother, brought to the solitude of the forest to be manipulated and used as a fuck toy.

Loki's anger made him harder, lustier as he sucked in Thor’s length. It was time. Thor's legs were shaking and his rambling had devolved into choked whimpers. He was going to come. What was his plan? To surprise Loki with a flood of his seed, make some excuse and beg him not to tell anyone? Or would he gladly retell his accomplishment to his friends, recounting Loki's shock and disgust when he was met with a fountain of his own brother's semen? Not today, Thor.

Loki let the cock drop from his mouth and lifted out of Thor's lap. He kneeled before Thor, watching him as his dazed eyes took in what was happening before him. Loki was tearing opening his britches and presenting Thor with his own aching cock, purple and ready. 

“You're really enjoying this, aren't you?” Loki asked, in a dark, throaty voice, gripping his hard-on in Thor's face as he stared in awe, “such a selfish boy I've always known you to be, but today you'll pay the price...”

Loki was frankly shocked when Thor jumped forward so Loki could shove his cock down his throat. He was as messy as Loki expected him to be, but the enthusiasm and the grateful humming were a welcome surprise. Thor pulled Loki's britches lower down his knees so he could grope his thighs and ass hungrily, sucking Loki down with a strength worthy of his mighty reputation. His abandonment was revealing; so Thor had been lusting after Loki all this time. Flattering, even endearing, but Loki was still going to win this round.

Thor's hands were all over Loki's body as he continued swallowing his brother passionately. It was wonderful; Loki would have been happy to let this go on for hours, but Thor probably didn't have the stamina for that. It was nice to see how much he loved Loki, but this game had to come to an end before Thor's lips became numb and useless. 

Loki braced himself against a tree conveniently located behind Thor and gripped Thor's matted hair in the other hand. He began brutally fucking his brother's mouth, punching the back of his throat with the head of his cock and shouting forbidden curses into the darkening wood. Thor took it all, digging his fingers into Loki's ass as he was being used savagely by his little brother. When Loki came pouring down Thor’s throat, his seidr came bursting wildly out of him, causing a shock wave that rolled through the ground and scared a nearby flock of birds into flight. They squawked angrily as they passed over head.

Loki panted as he rose and stumbled away from the tree, leaving Thor behind as he tucked himself back in his britches. Another fine plot executed perfectly. He congratulated himself especially on his improvisation, and the uncovering of his brother's dark incestuous lust which would no doubt come in handy several times in coming millennia. He should start brainstorming possible abuses immediately.

“Loki!” 

He turned back to the insistent voice. Thor was still seated, his mouth red and fucked, his brow furrowed in anger, his pants still tangled around his ankles, fisting his beating cock as it waited impatiently to be cured of its troubles. A sublime view. Thor had once tried to describe to him a Midgardian device that uses light to freeze images of life one might want to keep for posterity. Loki wished he had one of those things now.

“What are you doing still sitting there in the dirt? It's almost dark, and mother has no doubt already asked Heimdall to put an eye out for us. Get up.”

Thor was enraged, rising to his knees. “How dare you leave me like this! After what I did for you? Get over here now and finish what you've started. I command you!”

Loki laughed. Thor's reaction was really better than he could ever have dreamed it.

“Or what? You'll tell on me?”

 _“Ghhhhaaagh!”_ Thor threw a handful of dirt and missed Loki completely. Stupid Loki, with his stupid herbs and his _ergi_ seidr nonsense and his pointless tricks. What a wasted day. Last time he would ever do this.

He stood up, aching, and began frantically jerking his cock despite the lasting burn on his hands and shaft, as he rewound his mind to something that could help him finish. Loki's pert mouth and those leather gloves. Or even better, Loki fucking into his face while he kneaded his tight ass. Yes. He came, slinging hot seed into the air. He opened his eyes and saw the milky strings crossing the bundle of stinging nettle that had started the whole thing. He kicked it spitefully into the forest.

The sound of hooves in the distance. Loki was already mounted and setting down the trail at a gallop. Thor tucked himself away quickly and ran forward.

“Loki! Wait for me!”

As Thor untied his mare, he hissed at the soreness of his genitals and palms which would make the lonely ride back home nothing short of a living nightmare. Then he realized the worst part of the whole day – they hadn't even got the Asvendili for his hair. Damn Loki.


End file.
